Blood Wolf: The Moon's Legacy
by The Purple Eyed Fox
Summary: It's fifth year, and odd things have been happening. Prophetic dreams, new magics and new faces make up some of the year. But the dreams Harry refuses to believe, even if the might of the world rests on his shoulders. The Blood Wolves have risen again.  DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Blood Wolf**

**Prologue**

_**Burn**_

The sky was dark grey, the heavy clouds threatening to dump their loads at any minutes. The late afternoon sun tried peaking through, lighting up a small area in the clouds. It was unnatural, the way we've suddenly jumped from drought to near flooding in the space of three days.

I let my quill drift down to the desk and placed my head in my hands. I hadn't received any letters from my friends. Not one. Ron and Hermione had remained silent for the whole week. Remus and Sirius had at least made an effort to write, even if all they wrote was a repeated stream of _Be careful _and _Keep your eyes open_. It's the thought that counts, right? _Right_?

My fingers tightened their grip on my hair. Sirius, of all people, should know how it feels to be locked away. Abandoned. Forgotten. Alone in a small, confined room with barely anything to do. And yet, he condemns me to Privet Drive for the summer.

Well, it's not _completely _his fault. He hasn't exactly got a choice in the matter. If he did, he would have me with him, wouldn't he? Would he? I'm not really sure. I feel rather awkward around him. But that probably has something to do with the fact that I was _locked in a small cupboard for the first ten years of my life_!

I slammed my fist down on the table, before taking a deep, calming breath. All I received in response was the worsening of my essay-induced headache. _But it can't be essay-induced_ reminded the small, annoying voice in my head I like calling the 'intelligent Harry'. _You've had this headache for five days_.

It was true. The headache had started one steaming hot afternoon (the last hot day of the summer) while I was tending to the garden. At first I thought it was a bee sting, but it grew worse. Now I'm stuck with a pounding headache that no amounts of sleep can cure.

Then, just to make my headache worse, Hedwig came back, tapping on the window with her beak. I growled slightly but let her in, wincing as the windows creaked piercingly.

Hedwig hooted to alert me to the letter on her leg. I grimaced at the throb that went through my head before attending to the letter. She fluttered over to her perch, glared at me reproachfully before ducking a head under her wing.

I sighed before giving her an apologetic look she could not see. Slitting open the letter, I narrowed my eyes at the familiar scrawl of the Headmaster.

Pack your things. I am coming.

I was angry, no mistaking it. No information at all, no matter how many letters I sent, for a whole week and all I get is _this_? And a pounding headache along with it! I'm half tempted to sit here until he arrives, completely unpacked, but the small, fearful part of my mind (the one I usually lock away) whispered _what if there's going to be an attack?_

That got my body moving as a small amount of fear crept through me. I immediately rushed through my room, pulling open the trunk and shoving all my stuff in. I started panicking when I couldn't find _Charms for Beginners_, but squashed my panic down as I pulled it from where it was jammed under the bed. _Panic doesn't do anything_ I reminded myself.

I took a deep breath and slipped my hand into my jacket, fingering my wand. Below me I heard footsteps and hushed whispering. Gritting my teeth, I quickly slid out of my open door. My headache peaked as I peeked over the railing, trying to catch a glimpse of who was here. A few shadowy shapes moved below, but it was too dark to see much at all. I clutched my head and squinted through the pain.

All the sudden, light and heat exploded around me. It was so quick I froze in shock. All around me, flames were rising higher and higher, the shadowy shapes of fiery creatures jumping around. I sprung into action, running to the only open window. My window. As soon as I entered my trunk, I threw it outside and onto the muddy grass below. I opened my floorboards and withdrew my invisibility cloak, the Marauders Map, Hagrid's photo album and the wooden flute Hagrid had given me in first year.

My door had suddenly been enfolded with the mysterious flame, burning it to ash. Panicked, I threw myself out the window. Just as I had hit the ground below, I heard a drawn out scream. I froze, once again, in shock and horror. I had forgotten something: the Dursley's.

**Page Break**

I was too late. I had failed. They were counting on me, or at least hoping I would save them, but I failed. How could I let this happen!

I felt a hand on my burnt shoulder. It stung but I didn't care. I didn't hear the soft voices calling my name. I didn't hear the medi-wizards and witches fussing over me. I had failed them, like I had failed Cedric. I let them die. How could I do that?

'Harry.' Came a murmured voice to my right. A woman walked up beside me, eyes downcast. She looked oddly familiar, but it was hard to register that fact. Until she introduced herself. 'I shouldn't have to do this, but my name is Alex. Alex – '

' – Jenkins.' I finished. It was then that I realized I was shin deep in floodwaters, staring at what was once the place where I grew up. The house didn't mean much, but the lives lost did.

'I'm surprised you remember me. You were only a year old when I last saw you.' She spoke quietly. I looked around. Nearly everyone was gone, save me, Alex, Remus, a blonde-haired woman, Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley and a shaggy black dog who goes by the name of Padfoot. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

'I believe we should be going now. We have nothing more to do here.' He spoke quite clearly, leaving no room for arguments. That is until I saw a shifting black lump lying on the ground. My eyes widened.

'Look!' I breathed in shock, my arm raising shakily to point at the figure.

End Prologue

**AN: **Sorry. I'm getting the second chapter done soon. Now, even though this is just over a thousand words, it's your turn to review.

So, please press that lovely button down there to review. Then tell your friends about it so they can review. Thanks.


	2. Fury

**Blood Wolf**

**The Moon's Legacy**

**Chapter One**

Fury

**(AN: Slight crossover with the **_**Last Dragon Chronicles**_**. No characters from other series are involved. No need to read series to understand.)**

**Disclaimer: All things from Harry potter Belong to J.K Rowling, all things you recognize from the **_**Last Dragon Chronicles**_**, mainly the last four books, belong to Chris d'Lacey.**

**Harry may seem more intelligent. Well, he **_**is**_** intelligent, just looks dumb next to Hermione. He was a smart student in primary school.**

**Note: In this story, today is the fifth of July. Hogwarts ends on the 28****th**** of June.**

…**::oOOo::…**

I was lying in the infirmary, my eyes closed. Madam Pomfrey had addressed to my burns, clucking and, when necessary, shrieking. I was more than a little annoyed. Not only was Madam Pomfrey fussing over me, Sirius was panicking, Remus was trying to calm Sirius down, Alex was fighting with Remus and the blonde-haired woman, who I learned was Grace Reynolds (she was also around when I was younger, just not as much), was trying to settle the whole thing. All in all, it was _very _annoying.

'Harry. _Harry_!' came a frazzled voice from above me. I reluctantly opened my eyes, staring at the blurry outline of my godfathers face. I reached over and grabbed my glasses. As soon as I shoved them on, Sirius came into view. I smiled slightly, before I realized who was standing in front of me.

'Sirius, what are you doing here?' I cried, bolting upright. He quietly shoved the _Daily Prophet _at me. My eyes widened at the headline.

PETER PETTIGREW FOUND ALIVE: SIRIUS BLACK FREED

Three days into the summer holidays, an unconscious man was found on the outskirts of Great Hangleton in the late afternoon. Upon closer inspection, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was shocked. It was none other than Peter Pettigrew, the man that was allegedly dead.

'_A full inspection was made,' Minister Cornelius Fudge announced in Diagon Alley. 'Peter Pettigrew is indeed alive and branded with the Dark Mark.'_

_A full trial was held, where Pettigrew admitted (under the influence of Veritaserum) that he had betrayed the Potters and had killed the twelve Muggles on the street. He announced that he had been working for Voldemort a year before betraying the Potter's. When he had been asked why, we were shocked to hear that he had been placed in a holding cell with ten Dementors guarding him, and subjected to torture until being placed under the Imperius Curse when he would not join._

'_It was horrendous, watching but not being able to control what I did.' He said (still under the influence of Veritaserum). Both Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew are cleared of all charges. Sirius Black has been given 1 000 000 galleons apology for false imprisoning._

_For full details on the trial, see page 10. For more information, go to page 8._

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I felt rather nervous but excited and nauseated and shocked…lets just say I was feeling a lot of emotions. Sirius was watching me carefully while Madam Pomfrey walked into her office, high heels clicking on the marble floor. All I did was stare. Then I swore. Loudly.

'DON'T LET ME HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!' came Madam Pomfrey's screech. I just shot a dirty look in the direction of her office. A slow smile was spreading across Sirius's face.

'Yeah, that was Remus's reaction, although he didn't use such a colorful word.' He chuckled.

'You're free.' I breathed.

'Well, yeah, I believe that's what _cleared of all charges _means.' Sirius smirked.

'Shut up!' I said, whacking him over the head. He winced but smiled all the same. I was grinning madly at him. The Dursley's were forgotten (for now), the graveyard, Cedric…just about everything.

I swore again before launching myself at Sirius, hugging him tightly. He froze in shock, but laughed a moment later. I pulled back, laughing. Sirius was grinning too…then he got a sly look in his eye. I knew that look immediately.

'Don't you dare!' I warned. Too late. Sirius transformed into Padfoot and jumped on me. He immediately started licking me while I tried pushing him off.

'EW! Padfoot! Gross!' I yelled, laughing. 'Get off you over-grown mutt.'

Sirius gave me the puppy eyes. I shook my head and shoved him off. I heard laughter from the doorway. I turned my head to see Remus smiling with Grace laughing beside him. Alex was standing as far away from Remus as she could, but was grinning.

'Don't laugh at me!' I cried. 'I'll sic Padfoot on you!' To act the part, Sirius crouched low and growled playfully at them. Grace pretended to faint while Alex yelled, 'OH NO! IT'S THE MEAN, HORRIBLE, SCARY…puppy dog!' she ended in a whimper before laughing.

'Jump on her!' I whispered to Sirius. He barked in response before leaping at Alex. She shrieked as she was knocked to the floor.

'SIRIUS!'

He barked.

'You know, I have a friend who could neuter – '

Sirius scrambled off of her and ran out of the infirmary, tail between his legs. I stared at the scene with incredulity. Then, slowly, I pinched my arm. It hurt. A lot.

'That was…strange.' I said.

'That's just Sirius for you.' Remus shrugged. He sat down in a chair beside me, Alex sitting on the one on the other side of my bed. Grace looked around.

'Where am _I _supposed to sit?' she cried.

'On the end of the bed.' I shrugged, sitting up and leaning against the pillows.

'Unless Alex wants to sit on Remus's lap.' Grace suggested, waggling her eyebrows at Alex.

Said people blushed furiously. They began shouting at Grace incoherently while I laughed, shaking the bed she was now sitting on. She rolled her eyes at the two.

'Honestly.' She muttered, getting comfortable.

'How are you feeling?' Remus asked after a while. We all groaned. 'What?' he cried defensively.

'Enter psychiatrist, Remus Lupin!' I exclaimed. He glared at me.

'Now he's going to sulk.' I smirked. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

'You say we don't talk to you, you get whiney, when we talk to you, you get whiney, make up your mind!' he exclaimed. The chair collapsed underneath him. I placed my wand back beside me.

'Now this I like.' I sighed, snuggling into the bed. Alex and Grace laughed. All the sudden, I found myself drenched.

'Whoops.' Remus smirked. I shook the hair out of my eyes, my head turning slowly to him.

'You will seriously regret doing that.' I said, growling mockingly. He just rolled his eyes.

'Right.'

'Remus, I am the son of James Potter, godson of Sirius Black and I am good friends with Fred and George Weasley. Do you need more proof?' I challenged. Remus looked rather uncertain now.

'I'm scared now.' He muttered, repairing the chair and sitting back down on it.

'You better be.' I said, grinning mischievously. Remus rolled his eyes. We sat in silence.

'Well…this is boring,' I commented. 'How much longer do I have to be in the hospital wing?'

'Madam Pomfrey said that she wanted to keep you in one more night, _just in case_ as she put it.' Grace quoted. I groaned.

'Madam Pomfrey, do I HAVE to stay? There's nothing wrong with me!' I yelled to her office. She came walking out, a disapproving look on her face.

'Quiet, Mister Potter!' she chastised. 'Your cousin is sleeping!'

'Believe me, he could sleep through the end of the world.' I assured her. 'Can I PLEASE leave?'

'No!'

'Why?'

'Because I said so.'

'If you don't let me go I'll start jumping on the bed.' I threatened. She glared at me.

'You wouldn't.' she growled. Remus groaned.

'He will now.'

'Grace, could you please hop off the bed?'

She complied, grinning. She whispered to Alex. Alex nodded.

I stood up on the bed and began jumping.

'MISTER POTTER! STOP JUMPING THIS INSTANT!'

'Am I free?'

'I – you – OH ALRIGHT! TAKE YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE!'

'YES!' I cheered, grabbing my trunk and the wooden flute before skipping out of the infirmary doors. I heard laughing as the doors swung closed.

…**::oOOo::…**

Argh! I'm completely alone on the seventh floor and my headaches gotten _worse_, if that's possible. I clutched my head as I paced, thinking _I really need a place to lie down and get something for this headache!_

There was a strange grinding sound beside me. I froze and turned towards the door that seemingly grew out of existence. I looked over it a bit before opening it and entering the room within.

My wooden flute clunked to the floor. The room was _incredible_! It was pleasant on the eyes with deep reds and browns. There was cupboard over to the side, stocked with potions and aspirin. I groaned with relief and trudged over to the medicine cupboard. However, I only made it halfway before the pain peaked.

I collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

The black wolf stood lonely in the center of the forest. His inky black fur was a black as midnight and rippled as though an imaginary breeze was passing through. Bright scarlet eyes blinked through the shadows.

_Pointing his muzzle towards the sky, he howled. He waited, yet there was no answering call. A light whine broke through his teeth. What had happened to his pack, the four wolves of the night, whose bond was thicker than blood?_

_It would be soon, that the blood moon would rise and align with the celestial stars. That much was obvious, from the start of a red tint that covered the moon and the large, bright, glowing stars._

_They only had a year._

I bolted upright, my headache replaced with confusion and a slight trace of fear. Blood moon? What's a _blood moon_? And celestial stars?

_It's just a dream_, I reminded myself, shaking my head at how stupid I was. It was only a dream, no matter how highly detailed and informative.

Just a dream.

I heaved myself upwards and took a pain reliever anyway. Who knew landing on a carpeted floor could hurt your brain…

I lay down on the couch sighed. I couldn't shake off the feeling of dread, that something bad was about to happen. Like we didn't have time. Like we were in the danger line.

I just hope my instincts are wrong this time.

…**::oOOo::…**

'Where've _you_ been?' Alex demanded, blowing the hair out of her eyes and glaring at me. 'Dumbledore wants you.'

'So does every girl in the school, so he'll have to wait in line.' I snorted.

She rolled her eyes. 'Just get your ass up there.'

'But where will the rest of my body go?' I asked innocently. 'And what does Dumbledore want with my ass?' I asked, horrified.

Alex grabbed my hair and dragged me to Dumbledore's office while I alternated in laughing and yelling in pain.

'What are you doing?' Sirius asked when we go to the stone griffin. He was trying to hold back laughter.

'Some godfather you are, leaving her to deal with me.' I screeched, poking her in the ribs and hiding behind Sirius when she let go.

'It's my job. Get your ass up there – '

'What does Dumbledore want with my ass!' I demanded, feigning a sick and horrified face. 'She didn't tell me!' I pointed at Alex as I said this.

Sirius laughed and pushed me up there.

'But what does Dumbledore want with _my _ass?' I shrieked at him when he pushed me through the door. 'Hello sir.' I said calmly when I saw said man.

'Hello, Harry. I heard of your escape from the Hospital Wing. I must say, it was genius.' He said, eyes twinkling. How does he make his eyes twinkle like that?

'You'll have to thank Ron, he's the on who gave me the idea when we woke Neville up.' I said modestly.

'How did you do that?' Sirius asked curiously.

'Well, he suggested we start jumping on his bed while Dean chucked water over him.' I admitted. Sirius laughed while Alex snickered. Dumbledore merely chuckled.

'I take it you have been wondering why you're here?' the old Headmaster began serenely.

'Something about my ass?' I asked, cocking my head to the side curiously.

Sirius clutched his sides with one hand on a chair, for he had suddenly burst out laughing. Alex had fallen to the floor with laughter.

'No, dear Merlin no. I merely wanted to say that I wanted you to join the Order meetings. No,' here, Dumbledore held up a hand. 'You won't be a _full _member of the Order, but the others and I agreed that you need information before you become reckless.'

'Before I kill myself, you mean.' I said dryly.

'In a way of speaking, yes.' Dumbledore paused. 'On another, and much happier, note, your friend Ronald and Ginevra Weasley shall be here tomorrow, and Alexandra's – '

'Alex or Alexander.' Alex interrupted, glaring at the Headmaster.

' – third cousin shall be here next week.' He finished.

I grinned happily.

'Your cousin should be up and about next week also.'

'Oh. Goodie.'

'Harry,' he said warningly. 'And Mr. Pettigrew has requested to speak to you.'

I remembered the paper from this morning.

'He's here?' I asked, surprised. 'At Hogwarts?'

Dumbledore nodded. 'Alas, that will have to wait. The first meeting for you is right now.'

…**::oOOo::…**

'The meeting is now in place.' Dumbledore announced. I found that this was like a relatively large tea party, but wouldn't say it in fear of a scolding for not taking things seriously. We all had either a Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, tea or coffee with a plate of snacks in front of us, just in case the meeting goes on too long.

'Severus, please give your report.' I perked up slightly. I saw most of this in my dreams, but a back-up was good. I even had a notebook and pen that I usually kept in my pocket or near me so I could write down my dreams. I recorded every word he said.

'Sir, I fear the Dark Lord is trying to create something. He's sending out Death Eaters to retrieve several artifacts.' He said this part carefully.

'What artifacts?'

'I'm not sure, he never told.'

'I know.' I piped up, and immediately wished I hadn't. Every eye was on me.

'How could I forget the connection?' Dumbledore cried, and motioned for me to continue.

'It was about several objects. He said something along the lines of the isosceles, scale and claw of Gawain, and one of the teeth of Ragnar, the fighting bear and dark fire.' I admitted, writing down what I said in bullet points.

'Dark fire…never heard of it.' Someone murmured.

'It's the deadliest force in the world.' Snape answered curtly.

'That is worrying,' Dumbledore said, a crease forming between his eyebrows. 'We need to keep an eye on this.'

I nodded and wrote down a few other things.

A few other people gave reports as I took notes on them. Hm, I'm starting to take after Hermione.

'Albus?' someone called loudly from behind me, making me jump. I glared at them. 'Is it true there's a blood moon rising?'

I nearly dropped my notepad. I watched Dumbledore closely.

'Oh yes, a special event that comes only ones in five hundred years. Werewolves don't transform on blood moons, do they?' Dumbledore looked inquiringly at Remus.

'Not that I've heard.' He said, smiling ruefully.

'Hm, I don't suppose you would, it being five hundred years ago.' Dumbledore said thoughtfully. 'When _is _the date?'

'At the end of the year.' I said, a little breathlessly. I could feel their eyes on me as I slowly wrote down the facts of the blood moon. But I paid no heed. That's what the dream was about…but what's so dangerous about it?

'What do you know about the celestial stars?' I asked sharply, gazing at Dumbledore keenly. Snape's eyes had narrowed and was staring at me thoughtfully. Moody was staring keenly, one eye whizzing about in its socket.

'They usually mean danger is on the horizon, and if aligned with the moon means mortal peril. Why do you ask?' Dumbledore looked like he was x-raying me.

'No reason.' I said slowly, thoughtfully and slightly evasively. If paired with the moon would mean mortal peril…but if paired with a blood moon…what does that mean?

'If that is all, than this meeting is over until the tenth.' With that, everyone left. I was about to leave when Dumbledore called me back.

'Harry, I think you are forgetting that Mr. Pettigrew would like to speak with you.' He smiled, but there was curio in his gaze.

I nodded mutely. What were the terms of mortal peril? How long would it last? And how could the blood wolves stop it? I sighed in aggravation as Dumbledore led me to a portrait of a phoenix. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Figures.

'Lament.' Dumbledore said clearly. I raised an eyebrow. Ironic.

We stepped through the threshold. The room was a tan color with many portraits of everything in them. The couches were orange with brown pillows, and reminded me of that horrible jumper Petunia tried to force on me, though there were no puff-balls in sight. The fire in the grate was roaring blue and green.

'Driftwood fire.' I said, surprised. A head looked up from the couch.

'Professor!' said a slightly squeaky voice. 'Harry!'

'Hello, Peter.' Dumbledore smiled genially. 'Just dropping Harry off for a while.'

And he left. Wow, talk abut random.

'He makes me sound like a little kid!' I huffed, glaring at the door and stamping my foot. I slipped my notebook into my pocket and sat down on an offered couch. I curled up and stared at Peter.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

'Look, Harry, I – I'm so – '

'No need to say sorry.' I assured him.

'Yes there is!' he cried, shivering slightly. He looked thin and tired, as if he hadn't eaten or slept well in ages.

'You can't say sorry for something you couldn't help. But you can tell me where to make you a sandwich and a strong coffee.' I looked at him carefully. He had dark rings under his eyes and was pale, making him look like a starved panda.

'I'm not hungry.' He shrugged.

'You _should _be. And you probably are. Dobby!'

A loud CRACK made Peter jump.

'Hellos Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for kind Harry Potter sir after he help Dobby _and _Winky this summer!' the over-excited house-elf squealed.

'Thanks, Dobby. Could you bring me a plate of sandwiches and a cup of strong coffee, please?' I asked. Dobby hugged my legs.

'Right away, Harry Potter sir. Harry Potter sir is too good to Dobby.' He said as he CRACKed away.

I had taken Dobby and Winky as my house-elves this summer because they were both starting to lose their magic. They came to me because I was 'the most kindest Master ever'. It had taken quite a few boxes of tissues just to tell them that I thought they were friends and to call me Harry.

'Big fans?'

'You have _no _idea.'

…**::oOOo::…**

I was in my 'newly assigned room until Sirius can get a house' room, which was behind a portrait of a wolf that had striking resemblance to the one in my dream. I was told to set a password for the wolf, which I changed to 'dusk', because it was my favorite time of day _and _it suited the guard wolf.

I was going back over my notes page and writing down important bullet points in my journal, which held, not journal entries, but spells and passages from books and ideas and mysteries. So far I had:

_- Snape said Voldemort was trying to create something_

_-Who/what is Gawain?_

_-Who/what is Ragnar?_

_-Why are the artifacts (Gawain's claw, scale and isosceles, Ragnar's tooth) for and why are they so important?_

_-What is dark fire exactly?_

_-If celestial stars aligned with the moon means mortal peril, what do celestial stars aligned with a blood moon mean? _

_-Werewolves uncertain on which side to join_

_-Vampires unknown_

_-Goblins neutral_

_-Giants unknown_

_-Why not ask House-Elves? Ask Dobby later…_

_-Scared to ask centaurs (ask Hagrid how Firenze is when he gets back)_

_-Voldemort has Nundus', possibly Dementors_

_-Dragons getting uncontrollable and frightened, something to do with blood moon?_

_-Blood moon rising at end of year, must research_

_-Muggles are beginning to disappear_

_Next Order meeting on the tenth, five days from now_

I sighed. I had more questions than answers and I was beginning to get that sting at the back of my head again. I lay back and thought about the dream, or vision, now it's sort of been proved, I had earlier.

Blood wolves – whose bond is thicker than blood.

How could they stop the blood moon if all they have is a bond? How can they prevent mortal peril? I growled and started pacing. There was a knock at my portrait.

'Come in!' I called, while pacing.

Sirius, Remus, Alex and Grace had stepped through the door. Well, the girls were dragging the guys along.

'Wow, I didn't know I was hosting a party!' I said sardonically. Gesturing to the sofas, I continued pacing.

'What's got you worked up?' Grace asked, flopping down. Her hair looked bushy, but it was actually many tight ringlets, and they bounced as she hit the couch.

'The blood moon.' I said distractedly.

'What about it?' Alex was beside Grace, her straight, inky black hair trailing down her back. Remus and Sirius shared another couch.

'Why is everyone so…lax, about it?' I finally ground out.

'It's not anything bad.' She shrugged. 'It's supposedly a night for creation.'

That froze me in my tracks. _I fear the Dark Lord is trying to create something…_

'Say that again!' I demanded. I must of looked rather freaky, with my pale face, wide eyes and horrified expression.

'It's supposed to be a night for creation.' Sirius repeated for Alex, looking at me carefully. If possible, more blood drained from my face. How could they not put two and two together? _A night for creation…_but create what?

'What's he trying to create?' I whispered, pacing vigorously.

'What's wrong? Who's trying to create?' Sirius exclaimed, but I was half-way out the door.

…**::oOOo::…**

Nothing! I can't find a single thing on Gawain or Ragnar! True, I don't know who or what they are, but I at least thought I'd have a lead. I can appreciate how hard it is for Hermione to find things.

'Harry!' Sirius had burst into the library. He had a look of relief on his face. I groaned. Why can't I just be left alone to try and find what I'm looking for?

'Yes?' I said dully. I wondered what time it was, but Sirius had answered that question.

'It's 6:30, where've you been?' he exclaimed. I stared at him.

'Um, I've been here.' I said uncertainly. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine!' he snapped, glaring at me. I looked at him incredulously.

'What have _I _done?' I cried.

'You didn't tell us where you were going!' he said in frustration.

'I'm not some object that you can lose, Sirius, and I'm researching, so no, I haven't done anything reckless.' I ground out, motioning to the many books around me. Sirius sighed in a way that annoyed me.

'I'm not a little kid, Sirius,' I reminded him. 'I'm fifteen, I can walk around Hogwarts without a baby sitter.'

'But – '

'But nothing, now if you don't let me get on with my research then I'll set Hedwig on you.' I warned. Sirius groaned in defeat.

'What are you researching that involves _that _many books, then?'

'Is it any of your business?' I said in a strained voice while wondering around in the Creatures section.

'Yes, considering I'm your godfather.' He reminded, as though scolding me. All my frustration towards Sirius from last week was mounting again. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from reminding him of what a great job he was doing in Azkaban.

'And yet you didn't see fit to write to me.' I reminded him. He winced.

'Dumbledore said – '

'To hell with Dumbledore, he's just the Headmaster of this school!'

'Harry, it's all for – '

' – the best? Right, me staying at the Dursley's was for the best too, wasn't it?'

Sirius sat down and sighed. A tsunami of guilt washed over me, but Sirius needed to understand.

'Sirius – I'm not that little child any more. I'm all grown up.' I said softly, and walked up a few aisles so I couldn't see Sirius anymore. I found myself in the Myths and legends area. And that's when I saw it.

'Huh?' I muttered, picking up the book. _Mysteries of the Artic_ was emblazoned in silver on the black leather.

'Harry!' came a female voice.

'_What!_' I said loudly, flicking through the book again.

'Don't speak to me – '

'HARRY!'

'_WHAT!_' I finally yelled, marching to show myself.

Alex, Grace and Remus had just burst into the library. I glared at all of them.

'I am on the brink of discovering an important fact, here!' I cried aggressively, waving the book around wildly.

'It's time for dinner. What has gotten into you? You've gone raving mad!' Alex yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

'Didn't you listen to the Order meeting! Snape said Voldemort's trying to create something! The blood moons at the end of the year and you said it was supposedly a night for creation! _Put the facts together!_' I shouted back at her before stalking out the door, book in hand.

…**::oOOo::…**

Dinner wasn't a happy affair. I didn't look at anyone, but I could feel Sirius's sad stares, Grace and Remus's confused ones and Alex's burning ones. Dumbledore's looked concerned when I had walked into the Great Hall, while Snape looked suspicious.

I really wished I had stayed in the Hospital Wing. I wonder if Madam Pomfrey had looked into the future when she had said _just in case_. _Mysteries of the Arctic _was in my room, on my bed, where I had thrown it in my anger.

I wasn't really angry anymore, though I might make an exception for Alex, who was a hypocrite as she was shouting on an hourly basis. I just wished they would stop staring. It was as if they thought I didn't know. I sighed and threw my fork down.

'You could at least _pretend _you aren't staring.' I snapped. They looked away guiltily, all except Alex, who just snapped, 'We're worried about you!'

'Nice way of showing it!' I said loudly, fixing my stare on Alex before stalking out, the flame of anger renewed. Never before have I wanted to scream and shout this bad. The sting at the back of my next was spreading. I clutched my head as I walked towards my room.

'Dusk.' I muttered. The wolf bowed its head and swung open. The forest design was welcoming as I collapsed onto my bed. The _Mysteries of the Arctic _book dug into my back, reminding me that it was how this whole anger match began. I was half tempted to throw it against the wall, but an image on the spine that wasn't originally there caught my eye.

A polar bear, standing tall and proud, covered in scars as if it had been in many fights. A fighting bear. I opened the book excitedly. A list of legends and myths trailed down the page, but only one stood out. Sadly, when I turned to it, it was only a small paragraph, stating:

_Once, the ice was ruled by nine bears, fighters, seers and wise ones, to protects what the Arctic was born from: a dragons energy, encased in a tear. The only known bears were Lorel, Ragnar and Thoran, a seer, a fighter and a wise one._

What about Ragnar's tooth? What about Gawain? Isn't Gawain a polar bear too? Then I remembered: Gawain had scales. Was he a snake then? I opened my journal again and wrote something down on a new page.

Ragnar was a fighting polar bear and one of the three known of the nine. Other two were Lorel (seer) and Thoran (wise one).

_Gawain is scaled._

I groaned at the lack of information. Oh well, I'll find it in the end. I always do. Someone knocked at the door (Dusk growled; probably interrupted from his sleep), but I ignored it. It was only until Dusk growled even louder and the knocking grew even more insistent that I yelled, 'Who is it?'

'It's Grace! Could I _please _come in before you dog bites my hand off?'

'Dusk is a wolf!' I called. 'Anyway, you know the password!'

I heard the portrait swing open for the second time that day. Grace appeared at the door, looking more serious than I had ever seen her. I knew immediately that I was in trouble.

'What's happened now?' I said immediately, trying to throw of the subject that had yet to come. Grace gave me a pointed stare.

'Sirius and Alex, that's what happened.' She said. I stared at her.

'Sirius is upset and thinks you hate him, and Alex is pissed of and destroying her room as we speak.'

'I can't help it! She's a hypocrite! She shouts every hour of the day at everyone, and I shout at her and everyone else in the room and she goes off at me! Tell me, Grace, how is that fair?' I said, staring incredulously.

'Harry,' Grace sighed. 'Alex is just like you in a way. You're both as stubborn as a bone-headed mule and a brain made of fire. Shouting at you is Alex's way of showing she's worried.'

'How nice,' I said sarcastically. 'Anything else I need to know about the fabulous killjoys?'

Grace gave me a dirty look.

'You could at least be a little more sympathetic, Harry. We're only looking out for you.'

'There's a fine line between looking out for and babysitting, and you're not walking it at all. I'm not going to blow up Hogwarts if I'm left on my own, y'know.' I said disdainfully. Grace glared at me, but her springing, light blonde hair made it less ferocious than it should have been.

'It's not like that, and you know it.'

'Shows what you know.'

'Why are you being like this to everyone?' she suddenly cried angrily, making me jump. 'You're just so…so _rude_! You weren't like this before! And here you go, leaving us wondering about your sanity and babbling on about some nonsense, can't you see we were just concerned for your well-being?'

Every word stabbed at me and twisted like a knife. I winced. When you put it _that _way…

It's not really my fault that I don't know how to socialize. The Dursley's didn't let me get out often, and nobody would talk to me at school because they were scared of that freak, Potter.

'It's not my fault I don't know how to talk to people.' I said quietly, turning away to try and hide my burning face at admitting what I just did.

'Harry – '

'I'm taking a shower.' I announced, grabbing a set of clothes and making my way to the en suite bathroom. The sting was a full blown headache now, and I began to wonder if it was wise to take a shower, just in case I collapsed again. Considering how long the last headache went on for, I think I'm alright for now.

My shower went on for ages, and when the hot water ran out I made sure I took my time to brush my teeth and my hair (that took twenty minutes _alone_), and made sure the _whole_ bathroom was clean before opening the bathroom door.

My heart sank when I heard talking coming from the small lounge room. I could hear Sirius's disheartened, gloomy voice, Grace's soothing one, Alex's snappish one and Remus's calm one. They all went silent when the bathroom door creaked open. I stood there, frozen, but the voices didn't resume.

Great. Just great. I slammed the bathroom door closed and leant up against it.

_What am I so scared of_, I thought desperately. _Are you Gryffindor or not_?

What a dilemma I've gotten myself into, curled up against the bathroom door, alone.

Alone.

I really do hate that word.

I really didn't want to be alone.

Not completely alone. I like my privacy just as much as the next person, but imagine no one being on the Earth except you. I couldn't face them though. Call me emo, call me chicken, call me an idiot; call me whatever you like. I just couldn't go out there and face them.

10 Minutes Later…

I think they're all gone now. I lightly opened the bathroom door and peaked around. No one in the bedroom, as far as I could see. I got up and lightly crept out. I checked the lounge room. No one was there either. I changed my password, just in case.

I crept into bed, but sleep never found me until some time after midnight.

…**::oOOo::…**

**Before you review me saying that this chapter was too fast paced and too many things happened, and that you hated it, I'll let you know that there's much more to the mystery than this, and I needed this to happen for later chapters. I had re-written this many times, and this is the best.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Surprising changes**

**Ron and Ginny**

**Confrontations**

**An attack**

**From**

**The Purple Eyed Fox**


	3. Prophecy

**Blood Wolf**

**The Moon's Legacy**

**Chapter Two**

**Prophecy**

…**::oOOo::…**

This morning was surprisingly okay, but maybe that was because I hid in my room. Grace, Remus and Sirius had tried smashing the door down, but finally stopped when Dusk started barking loudly.

Dobby had brought me breakfast, and even quite a few books that he thought I might like. I had asked him if he knew anything about Ragnar the polar bear or a scaled creature named Gawain, but he had said, with a lot of flapping from his ears, that he didn't know who Ragnar or Gawain were.

The books were surprisingly useful, and I spent from seven to nine thirty a.m. writing down the spells in the back of my journal. It was then the banging started, and it was from the person I knew was coming, just not this early.

"Harry, open up, mate!" came Ron's voice.

I grinned and wrenched open the door. Ron's flaming hair, freckles and grin came into view. I ushered him in, and, before I shut the door, told Dusk to start barking if anyone but a Weasley came near. I wouldn't want Dusk to start barking if Mrs. Weasley or Ginny came near.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked suddenly. Ron grinned happily, although he looked as if he had something urgent to tell me.

"Oh, that blonde chick – Grace, I think – took her out shopping as soon as she saw her red-hair. I just got out of it myself."

I laughed at the image of Ron shopping with Grace, but stopped suddenly. Thinking of Grace opened up the awkwardness.

Ron was fidgeting. I watched him, slightly envious. Damn, I wish I had that courage.

"Listen, Harry, have you had this splitting headache that just – just, well, _happened_, about being a wolf and something about a blood moon?" he had said this all very quickly, but I got the gist of it. I gaped.

"Hhh! You had one too?" I cried, relieved that I wasn't alone in this. Ron looked equally relieved.

"Thank _Merlin_! I thought I was going mad!"

"Me too! And I think I know what the blood moon means!" I whispered excitedly. And I proceeded to tell him all that I had learned yesterday.

"Wow, add on top of that the crazy weather changes – "

"Wait…huh?"

"Come on, don't be thick!" Ron cried exasperatedly. "One second it was boiling and the next flooding – "

" – at the exact time we got those headaches." I finished, although I don't think that that was what he was going to say. Ron's eyes widened a fraction, but before he could say anything, there was banging on the portrait. Dusk had started barking, but was suddenly silenced.

"_Harry_! _**Open this bloody door or I'll curse it apart!**_"

Looks like Remus had finally had enough. I gave Ron a quick look before hiding behind him.

"You open it."

He shrugged and opened the door. Remus came toppling in. I dove behind the couch. Ron snickered and said, "Hello, Professor Lupin."

"Call me Remus or Mooney. Have you seen Harry?" he asked, panting slightly.

"Briefly."

I suddenly felt the urge to hug Ron.

"Where'd he go?"

"Dobby took him away to the kitchen as soon as you started knocking."

"Okay, thanks." And Remus left the room. Ron closed the door and laughed.

"He's gone, Harry, you can come out now." He teased. I bounded up and hugged Ron tightly.

"You. Are. The. Best. Person. _Ever_!" I cried. Ron snickered.

"Y'know, mate, if someone walked in they would find this disturbing."

I quickly let go, but I was still relieved.

"Where's your room?" I asked him.

"Right next to yours." He answered, pointing to a door.

"Have you set a password?" I asked, suddenly feeling cold. What if someone went through Ron's door and into mine?

"Yep! And no one knows!" he added at my face. "Why are you hiding anyway?" he asked curiously.

I groaned slightly and explained all of yesterday. Ron whistled at the end.

"So _that's _why she was storming around like a raging hippogriff."

"Like a raging hippogriff?" I asked fearfully. Nobody likes an angry Alex. In the mere days that's I've known her, I knew this unspoken rule. Never piss off Alex. And now I've done just that.

Ron nodded. "She's been muttering under her breath the whole time."

I whimpered under my breath.

"You've got the Invisibility Cloak, haven't you? And the Marauders Map! You can go around undetected!" he reminded me brightly. I stared at him before hugging him again.

"You're a genius!" I exclaimed, before running off to my room and flipping open my trunk. Sifting through it, I found the Cloak and the Map nestled into each other.

* * *

"Harry, are you still there?" Ron whispered to me. "Merlin, this feels weird."

I grinned tapped his shoulder. Ron whirled around, just as I pulled his hair. I tittered as he took a swipe at me.

"You asked if I was still here." I reminded softly, checking the Map. Everyone was in the Great Hall for lunch, and lunch was apparently on Ron's mind.

"C'mon, lets go down to lunch, I"m hungry." Ron said loudly, taking a passage that took us from the fourth Floor down to the first. I groaned and followed him. I really hope this doesn't go bad, because Remus could sense me pretty well.

"Just to let you know, they're gonna ask me questions about you, and I"m gonna have to lie, so don't do anything to attract attention." Ron warned suddenly before walking into the Great Hall.

Sirius immediately called him over. As soon as we reached him I sat at the Ravenclaw Table, which was opposite the Gryffindor Table.

"How's Harry?" he asked urgently.

Ron shrugged. "He's scared to come out of his room because he doesn't want to go near Alex." Ron explained, and I had to admire his newfound acting skills.

"Why me?" Alex huffed, stabbing a potato moodily.

"Because you make Voldemort look like a small fluffy kitten." Remus muttered. Alex pegged a potato at him and growled.

"I"m only worried, why does he have to make a big deal of it?" she cried.

"Because Harry's not used to it." Ron said thickly, as though his mouth was full of food. Good ol' Ron, Hermione and him would having the catfight of their lives right now because of his eating habits. Alex gave him a dirty look.

"What do you mean, 'not used to it'?" Grace finally said, giving Ron a curious look. Ron gulped and phrased his words carefully.

"Harry…never really _grew up _socially." He put a lot of emphasis on grew up. I felt rather glad that Ron was explaining this, because I'd just run away.

"Huh?" now Alex looked curious, distracted enough that she stopped stabbing the poor potato.

Ron paused, faltering slightly. I quietly got up and whispered, while the others were muttering, "_Tell them_."

"The Dursley's never really liked Harry, because he wasn't what they called _normal_. He was an outcast when he was younger, because his cousin told all of them that he would beat them up if they ever talked to him, so he was all alone. He never got any gifts and they never celebrated his birthday at all. When me, Fred and George rescued him in his second year, there were bars on his windows and locks on the outside of his door, because that year Dobby had come to try and stop him from going to Hogwarts. He blew up his Aunt Marge in his third year though, and the Dursley's got better over the years, but…" Ron trailed off and shrugged.

They all looked absolutely _horrified_.

"Oh dear god." Grace choked, and I was alarmed to see tears welling up in her eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"They – he – " Sirius was struggling to put words together.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Alex burst out. The potato went flying, just missing me. A quiet "hhh!" escaped my lips, but Remus still heard it. His head whipped towards to sound, his eyes traveling over the spot that I was now frozen in twice.

"What is it, Mooney?" Sirius asked. They were all looking towards my area now. Ron did the sensible thing and yelled, "Over there!" He was pointing in the opposite direction. I could have groaned in relief. Stupid potato. I tapped Ron and whispered, "I"m leaving" before running towards the door.

Turning around, I trekked back up to my room.

* * *

I really do feel stupid for running away now. I really didn't fear them anymore. Maybe because I knew they would be feeling guilty, and it made me feel guilty that I was relieved that they were guilty.

I knew one of them would be coming up after lunch. Or all of them, as it became apparent by the door rattling on its hinges. I wrenched open the door to see four guilty faces, as if they had just been caught doing a prank (or smuggling a Norwegian Ridgeback to the Astronomy Tower).

"I hope your not using my room as a hideout from McGonagall because you just turned her hair green." I said, trying to lighten the situation. I let them shuffle in (move, zombies, _MOVE_) and settle down.

"Sorry I don't have refreshments, I never got to run and hide at the kitchens." I said sardonically, leaning against a wall. Remus looked confused before realization dawned on his face.

"You were in the room the whole time!" he said accusingly.

"I was behind the couch." I admitted, shuffling my feet and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Behind…the couch…the whole time!"

"Yep. What sort of werewolf are you, not being able to sniff me out?" I smirked. He rolled his eyes at me. An awkward silence ensued.

"Well, why're you all here, because I doubt it was to talk about the weather."

"I dunno, with the weather being the was it is, it's a pretty interesting topic." Grace said thoughtfully.

"Touché. Ron and I were talking about it before." I shrugged. I cleared my throat and gave a pointed look towards Alex. Grace gave me a warning glance, but I had my attention focused on Alex's sheepish features.

"H-Harry, I"m _really_ sorry, I-I didn't – " she made a few gestures with her hands. I rolled my eyes at her and grinned.

"You're forgiven – only if you turn all the teachers hair blue. Including Dumbledore."

"_What?_"

"Kidding! It's optional." I assured her. She sighed in relief.

"You idiot."

And that's how I knew all was well again.

* * *

In the next few hours, Ginny and Ron had joined us and we were all laughing at pranks and our times of accidental magic.

"…and then, when it couldn't get any worse, Fred and George were running around for the rest of the day with green and silver hair!" Ginny finished her tale, where Ron and Ginny had set the house amok.

"That reminds me of the time I turned my teachers hair blue because she said my picture of a dragon "wasn't realistic"." I laughed, setting them off again.

When dinner came, I was a lot more cheerful than yesterday, and started a food fight with me and Ron being the winners, Ginny in second place. Somehow McGonagall and Dumbledore got involved, and somehow everyone was using magic, but me and Ron still won. And now, here I am, covered in potato and gravy and somehow apple sauce, clutching onto Ron who was in a similar state, laughing our asses of at the sight of Alex and Remus still throwing food at each other.

Sirius said it was sexual tension; I said it was because they were both competitive; Ron settled it saying it was a mixture of both and the fact that they both fancy each other and scared to admit it, so they use food as an outlet.

Lets just say I was out of breath by the time we took showers and started to play Truth or Dare. I was "squeaky-clean" and dressed in a pair of Ron's old flannelette pajamas that were orange and printed with flying snitches. Ron had the same, only in blue. Apparently, I "should feel privileged to be wearing the Cannons colors" which set me off even more.

Ginny went off to bed before we started the game. Apparently she lost her liking of the game when Fred and George dared her to eat a live spider.

"Ron, truth or dare?" I gasped.

"I"m sticking with truth, you and your nasty dares!" Ron gasped back. Sirius rolled his eyes and pouted as Grace whacked him around the head. I grinned at him and gave him the thumbs up.

"Alright, Ronnie, do you fancy Hermione or not?" I snickered as the Weasley flush settled across his face.

"Next!" he said loudly. I tittered.

"You fancy Hermione, don't you?"

As Ron flushed more, I gasped, "You do, you fancy Hermione!"

"Yes I do, thank you very much, and if you tell her I'll – "

"Ro-_on_!"

"Okay, someone needs a nap – oof! Okay, okay, Sirius, truth or dare?"

"I'll pick dare!"

I whispered into his ear. He grinned and tsked.

"Poor, poor Sirius." he sighed, pretended to look grim.

"What?" said person asked anxiously.

"Go kiss Professor Snape." Ron ordered.

Silence. Then bursts of laughter and Sirius shouting "NO!" again and again made it a whole lot more funnier.

"Go, faithful minion, go!" Ron choked out, pointing at the door and covering his mouth with a hand. I flung a pillow at Sirius to make him go faster. Sirius looked rather sick as he got up to do it.

A few minutes later, the portrait swung open. We waited with baited breath as he stepped through, a mixture of green and red. He spoke after a moment.

"Make me do that again and I _swear _I'll chuck you off the Astronomy Tower." He said hoarsely. I burst out laughing along with everyone else.

"Remus, truth or dare?" Sirius asked, still looking rather pale.

"Truth." He snickered, trying to cover his laughs.

"If you had the choice, who would you choose: Grace or Alex?"

Said girls flushed and turned towards Remus. Ron and I watched eagerly.

"I bet a sickle on Alex." I muttered.

"A sickle on Grace." Ron confirmed. We stared at them.

Remus coughed, blushing faintly. "I can't choose. Grace is a little sister and I'd only choose Jenkins if I'd gone mad."

"You are mad!" I said impatiently. "Since Gracie's a little sister, you'd _have _to choose Alex, right?"

Remus ducked his head. "Yes, I'd have to choose her." He said quietly. Alex blushed further and ducked her head as well.

"Yes, I win the Sickle!" I yelled triumphantly.

"Fine." Ron grumbled, but he was grinning. "I bet a galleon they'll," he motioned his head towards the blushing duo, "get together in the middle of the year."

"Oh yeah?" I grinned. "I bet they'll get together either at the end of the year or the start of next year."

"Deal." Ron said firmly, shaking my hand. I nodded and turned back to the game.

"Any more takers?" I offered. Alex and Remus looked mortified.

"I bet a galleon – " Grace looked towards the two, "that by the end of the year, Alex will have kissed Remus."

"_GRACE!_" Alex shrieked.

"And I bet two Galleons that Remus will kiss Alex at the end of the year." Sirius bet confidently. I took the money, chucked fake flowers out of the clear glass vase and tossed the money in.

"Whoever wins _this _bet will win all the bet money at the time of fulfillment of the bet. If no one wins it rolls over to next year. If there are more than one winner the money shall be shared." I announced before sitting back down. Ron looked determined. For the first time in my life, I felt rather cocky.

Alex shook her head. "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ron said confidently. Looks like I"m not the _only _cocky one.

"Kiss Harry."

"_WHAT?_" we both cried.

Alex grinned at being able to get us back. "Go on, or I'll spike your drinks with Love Potion in the morning." She warned.

Ron grimaced.

"Oh well." I muttered, and kissed him. It was the weirdest experience of my life. Guys were weird to kiss. I pulled away quickly.

"Hm," I said thoughtfully. "Not my first choice for a first kiss, but you'll do." I nodded. Ron flushed and whacked me over the head.

The others were roaring with laughter. Me and Ron threw pillows at them until we ran out of pillows. Then we tackled them and pummeled them with pillows when we could reach them.

It was a few minutes later until we got back into the game.

"Grace, truth or dare?" Ron grinned.

"Dare." She sighed.

"I dare you to…" Ron trailed off and thought. "Make up a story about Alex and Remus."

Grace sighed in relief and began her speech. Me, Ron, Alex and Remus grew steadily redder, although mine and Ron's red faces were due to the fact that we were holding our laughter in.

By the end me and Ron nearly rolling on the floor with laughter had a bucket not been in our hands, Sirius was clapping a frozen and blushing Remus on the back and Grace was running away from Alex.

"I"m going to have nightmares." Remus whispered, shaking his head. Ron and I tipped the bucket of ice-cold water on him (which we had started to fill up halfway through the speech).

"There!" I grinned.

"Hopefully that will get the dirty thoughts out've your mind!" Ron finished.

Remus dried himself off and glared at Ron and I.

"You. Are. The. _Cruelest_. People. **Ever**!" he ground out. We shrugged.

"It made us sick too, to be honest." Ron and I glanced at each other.

"But we let her get on with it, y'know, so you'd get some ideas." Ron gave Remus a knowing smirk. Remus gaped at the implications.

"You're fifteen! You shouldn't be - !"

"Ron reads that sort of stuff. It's only fair I read it too." I shrugged indifferently, plunking down on a sofa. Ron threw himself beside me and elbowed me.

"Hey, at least I didn't tell them you watched – "

"Okay, okay!" Ron held his hands up in defeat.

Sirius was also gaping at us. "I'd be a hypocrite of I told you off." He grumbled, but he was trying to fight the smirk off his face. I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"I think I need to go to bed."

Sirius snickered. I gave him a dirty look and rolled my eyes again.

"You sick, twisted person." I muttered. "Night!" I yawned again and walked into my room, collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. I immediately had a wolf dream.

_Yes! He'd found one! Another member of his pack!_

_An auburn wolf sat beside him. His eyes were a bright yellow, and he had rusty brown specks all down his body. They both howled, but this time there was a faint howl in return. Both black and red wolf glanced at each other excitedly and howled again._

_This time the howl was louder. They both ran towards it, but something blocked their way. A large, invisible dome seemed to be holding them in, for some reason. They couldn't reach their pack member!_

_The red wolf howled desperately and apologetically. The other replied in similar manner, but slightly irritated, like the black wolf was._

_They would find their pack member. _

_Nothing would stop them._

* * *

For the rest of the night, wolves, blood moons, warnings and large, monstrous shadowy creatures clouded my subconscious. By the time I woke, I could only remember the shadowy creatures and the warnings, which sounded strangely poetic. Ron and I met outside the portraits (Ron's portrait also had shocking resemblance to his wolf; his was named Redwood) at the crack of dawn.

It was only when we were settled outside, watching the sunrise, that I brought up the dream.

"Yeah, those warnings _did _sound rather poetic." He nodded.

"On the day of peril, four shall rise, defeat the Dark One, from the skies, one of mind, one of disguise, one of knowledge, one of demise, power of energy, in fours core, drawn into the ice with tales of lore, wolves of heart, wolves of night, turning all made of spite." I quoted.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Well…it sounds rather like a prophecy." He admitted.

"Hm? It does…just wait – "

I pulled my journal out of my pocket and wrote it down on a fresh page and surrounded it with question marks. Ron looked thoughtfully at the journal. He snatched it from my hands, enlarged it a bit so it was a bit bigger than his palm, spelled it and said in a clear voice "Blood Wolves".

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"It's a password, so now no one can get into our work." He explained.

I stared at him and grinned. "If we were part of that maybe-prophecy, you'd really fit the "one of disguise" part."

He beamed at me and shifted, facing me. His face suddenly turned serious and I could feel my face doing the same.

"What do you think these dreams mean?" he asked.

"I think…" I hesitated. "I think they're trying to warn us, because those shadowy...things... didn't look very…endearing." I said slowly.

"Harry, you know how we don't know who Gawain is?" when I nodded he continued, "Well, I think he might be a dragon. Wait," he held up a hand because I was about to interrupt, "think about it. Dragons are scaled, they had claws, and I think the isosceles might be their tail tips, because most of them are triangular. Even the spikes on the Horntail's tail are triangular."

I thought a bit. "I think your right. But that doesn't explain what Ragnar's tooth is for, or _exactly _what dark fire is."

"Where did you find that Arctic book?"

"Mysteries and Legends area. Why?

"C'mon, lets go search." He said. I took his offered hand, hoisted myself up and grinned.

"Ron Weasley willingly going to a library, what has the world come to?"

"Shut up and get your ass up there!"

"What does the _library _want with **my** _ass_?"

"Harr_y_!"

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

"You found anything?"

"No. You?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I had!"

"Smart ass."

The sheer number of books that surrounded me muffled my groan. No dragons. No fighting bears. No dark fire. _Nothing_. Why are the gods laughing at me?

"Have we looked at the CoMC section?" I asked tiredly.

"Mmhm."

"Potions?"

"Mm."

"Alchemy?"

"M – wait, what?" Ron stuttered to a halt, staring at me with wide eyes. "Alchemy? Where in buggery hell are you going to find animals in the Alchemy section?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, not animals. Dark fire – don't you think it might be used in something like that?"

"Maybe…" Ron said uncertainly.

"Well, it can't hurt to look, can it?" I said reasonably, climbing over small piles of books and tripping on books that seemed to go out of their way to make the route to them near impossible.

"That's what you think." Ron said darkly, eying them as if they would randomly rise and start beating him around the head. I winced, remembering how many times Hermione would beat us around the head with a thick, heavy, dusty tome. There are reasons why we don't ever go to the library...

As I stumbled over hills of books, I waited for one to catch my eye like the last one did. But none did. The Alchemy shelf of the library wasn't a big one, because honestly? Nobody really wants to be an Alchemist. Alchemy usually goes hand in hand with old people, or weirdos like Dumbledore. Nicholas Flamel was alright, not that I'd ever met him, or that I ever will.

I looked helplessly as the few rows of books in front of me and began to randomly flip them off the shelves. The stack in front of me grew steadily larger and looked much heavier with every book. I put my arms under them and began to lift them, however as soon as they were clear of the bench, it felt like I was carrying a box of bricks. My arms fell to the ground, dragging me down with them.

I landed on the ground with a great 'OOF!' that was the air exiting my body in a cyclone.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ron's voice floated through the books.

"Perfectly fine." I wheezed, lifting an arm and letting it drop to the ground again. "Just lovely under here, being crushed by a mountain of books. Don't come rushing or anything."

Ron weaved through the books – much better than I did, might I add – and promptly burst into laughter as he saw me crushed by my selection of _ultra _heavy **super books**, which are backbreaking as hell, let me tell you.

**Never let yourself be attacked by a mountain of books.**

"Little help here." I grunted, trying to get myself up.

"But, you just said it was _lovely _under there. I really don't want to destroy that loveliness."

"_GIT-GET-ME-OUT-FROM-UNDER-THIS-MOUNTAIN!_" I said loudly and in one breath, which is another thing you shouldn't do under a pile of books. Keep all your breath and energy.

Need – more...energy...

"Ro-on!" I whined, squirming. Bad idea. A book from the top came falling like and apple from a tree and – _BOOF_! - my poor head got his with a heavy tome. Ow...

My dear _darling _of a best friend FINALLY cleared the books from atop of me, still snickering. I slowly heaved myself up, brushing the dust off myself, and turned to Ron.

"You. Mean. Cruel. Git. I. Will. **KILL. **YOU." I screamed (in a manly way, of course...) and immediately began chasing Ron in and outside the books. I was able to find him even when he hid behind shelves...or under them, relaxing – wait, now where is he?

I looked around. Suddenly, like I was following an invisible thread, I was walking without knowing where I was going. He was walking away quickly, and I walked faster and faster and -

"Argh!" he cried as I tackled him. I began tickling him mercilessly. He tried saying stop through his laughter, but I pretended not to here him.

"What was that, Ronnie? Hm, can't hear you." I teased. I only stopped when he cried out, "I'm going to wet myself!"

I immediately got up then, only to be pushed onto Ron by a great flying, shaggy furball that must've been my godfather. For the second time that day, my lungs had been demolished.

"You great bloody git!" I said, trying and failing to chuck my dogfather off of me.

Padfoot barked happily, as if I had just complimented him instead of insulting him like I had planned. Ron groaned from underneath me. "Remind me why we rescued him again."

"Because I have this giant, loving heart and a saving thing. Not a good combination." I said, successfully shoving the dog onto the ground. I called him a git again and heaved myself upwards, ignoring Ron. I immediately picked up a large tome and began beating my now human godfather around the head, each blow symbolizing a curse I really wanted to shout.

"Har-_ry_!" Sirius cried, protecting his head.

"Don't – you – _Harry –_ me – you – great – git – that – was – the – second – time – this – morning - " During this time, Ron had heaved himself upwards and Grace was standing in the entrance to the library, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

"Erm – Harry?" Ron asked uncertainly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around – and promptly dropped my book. Grace glared at me.

Oh boy.

"Harry. James. Potter. What, in the name of merlin's baggiest Y fronts, gave you the idea that you could bludgeon your godfather with a _**library**__ book?_" she asked calmly.

"Um – the reason that he jumped on my back and proceeded to knock me into Ron, giving us both injuries and slight concussions?"

Ron, who was examining the book I was bludgeoning Sirius with, suddenly snapped his head upwards and nodded profusely. "Yep – horrible injuries – so...yep, Harry had no choice." he shrugged, raising his arms slightly. His arms knocked into the book on the table, and he flushed and bent to pick it up.

* * *

I picked moodily through my breakfastas Ron inhaled the rest of his waffles. Sirius was rubbing the back of his head and wincing at every word of Grace's **Don't-jump-on-people-like-that** speech, or the** DJOPLT** speech, which I couldn't be bothered to listen to. I had already received the **DBYGTD**, or the **Don't-bludgeon-your-godfather-to-death** speech.

Ah well, if I can't bludgeon Sirius I could always bludgeon Snape. Or Voldemort.

Joy.

My breakfast consisted of the pulled apart remains of what used to look like pancakes. The poor thing was drowning in syrup and seemed to be frowning at me. I pushed it away, averting my eyes and whistling.

Remus looked exhausted and had his head on the table, breakfast ignored. Full moon must be in a few days. _Sigh_. A few seats down, Alex was staring at him, with something like concern shifting in her eyes. She then, however, caught my eye and looked away, flushing furiously.

Wondering what the heck that was all about, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I swiped it away and turned around. Ron was waving a book in my face.

"I think we found what we've been looking for." he whispered.

I dimly recognized it as the book I'd been hitting Sirius with, but failed to see how it could be the one we were looking for. Clearly emblazoned on the front was **Ancient Religions and Beliefs.**

I read the title out to him slowly and carefully, giving him an incredulous look. Well, until he opened it and pointed out a faded picture. The words had been torn from the book, but the picture told me everything.

The thin, winding creature with wide, spiked wings and reaching talons snarled at me from the page.

_**The Demigradon.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter does not belong to me. **

**However, Alex Jenkins and Grace Reynolds belong to me, except Grace's name, which belongs to a Lily/James story I read, which I believe it Commentarius by BC Daily.**

**Don't steal.**

**You may use Alex in your stories so long as you ask permission. Same with Grace.**

**Anything you recognize from the Last Dragon Chronicles belongs to Chris d'Lacey.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been a bit stuck. Not So Helpless will be on a hiatus until I learn how to get the italics to unsquish. Blood Wolf has some sort of plot towards the middle, but I'm typing whatever comes to mind these first few chapters. Sorry this is so short, by the way, but that's all I have for this chapter.**

**The Purple Eyed Fox**


End file.
